


Before I'm Gone

by Stephanov_chu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, LawLu is endgame, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, One-Sided Attraction, Size Kink, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanov_chu/pseuds/Stephanov_chu
Summary: Law knew he had terrible luck, but running into the Blackbeard Pirates in the New World was on another level.At first Law believes he knows what the Yonko wants from him, his devil fruit. But suddenly all that begins to flip on his head. How does Teach know his full name? Why is he being treated with such care? Will he be able to escape on his own? Or have to wait for outside help?
Relationships: Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	Before I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Need Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937982) by [TheWomanWithAMessUpMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind). 



> The chapter number currently could change as the story goes on. Right now, it’s a rough estimate.
> 
> And this fic idea came to me when I was reading 'I Need Help' sooo ... tyyy, you should read it!

_Home._

Trying to pinpoint a home for Law had been a challenge for most of his life. There was Flevance but that home had been burned to the ground. Then there had been Cora-san who he had traveled with for so long. Those times held the closest feeling of a home that Law hadn’t experienced in a long time. Then there was the Polar Tang, the large yellow submarine that he never truly called a home. 

Strange given how much time Law had spent on it. His crew played a major part in helping him feel like he belongs somewhere. 

Law wouldn’t call it home. 

Maybe it was the constant plague of nightmares and trauma that kept him from doing so.

Maybe it was the months he had spent away with his solo missions. 

Maybe it was him focusing all his energy, his stress, his thoughts, his life towards that one goal. 

That one goal for true freedom. 

One week has passed since Wano.

Even more weeks had passed since he had completed that goal of his. 

The gray ceiling of the submarine stared back into his gold eyes. Soft cushions of the mattress hugged his back. 

The new mission. The new plan. The new drive in his life seemed so … strange.

No that wasn’t the right word. Vague? Distant?

It didn’t sit right with him. The goal to finding the One Piece had been in his mind for quite some time. More of the back of it if he was honest. The obstacles of the world had obstructed that path for a long time. Now heading straight towards the goal brought a tightness in his throat.

One that hadn’t been there on Punk Hazard. 

On Dressrosa. 

On Zou. 

Oh it had been there on Wano. 

A small snort came from Law at that. He moved his neck that cracked and ached from staring at the ceiling for so long. The books and papers strewn around his desk didn’t interest him like they usually would. 

He had left a part of himself back in Wano.

It hasn’t been apparent until he tried to return to _normal_. But normal didn’t exactly exist for pirates. Sort of like a home, where pirates could get as close as they can to it but never quite there.

It was Law’s normal. 

Law’s normal had been studying new medical journals. Plotting the route for the next destination. Maintaining the ship. Going through his older medical books, sorting which he could remove to make room for more.

But for the past few months he had spent on a brightly colored, grass filled ship. A ship that had a cyborg tinkering away at the ship. It had a musician who sang a song to accompany the white noise of the sea. A navigator who scolded the crew during her downtime from moving the ship on its course. A sniper and a doctor who’d play games with another loudly. A sleeping swordsman that would occasionally fight with the ship’s cook. A quiet but warm welcoming archeologist who’d read stories from minds around the world. 

The one holding all of those clashing personalities together had been the bright eyed, grinning, straw hat wearing captain. 

Never had Law ever experienced a crew like the Straw Hats. 

The enigma. 

The enigma of the Grand Line. 

And the Grand Line itself was an enigma so that was saying something. 

Weeks on that ship he had spent miserable … at first. New didn’t mean good, but it also didn’t mean it would always stay that way. 

During the beginning of the alliance, Law had been certain that the relationship between him and Straw Hat Pirates was nothing but professional. As professional as pirates could get.

The wall Law had built around himself had chips. Small ones. Those chips didn’t even matter when Luffy’s energetic self came crashing through, knocking down all Law’s hard work in an instant. No matter how much Law attempted to rebuild it, it’d be knocked down time and time and time and time and time again. 

No matter how many times Law cursed at Luffy for doing so, he’d get the same response;

“Why?”

Each response Law gave was different from the last. 

“Because I said so.”

“You’re a pain.”

“I need my space.”

“I don’t need anyone else.”

“I can’t be hurt like this.”

“Please go away.”

Luffy’s response?

Tear it down more. And if it had been rebuilt? Knock it down again. 

It frustrated Law to no end. He didn’t want an unnecessary attachment. Things such as emotions would interfere in what needed to be done. The straw hat captain thought much differently of course.

Eventually resigning himself to his fate, but he had no recollection of when that happened. But Law remembered for months he had the question of _why_ but towards Luffy. Why knock the wall down? 

The last few weeks at Wano had given him his answer.

A small smile came across Law’s features.

The cold, empty captains quarters faded the smile just as fast as it had appeared. An emptiness in the room that replicated the kind in Law’s chest. 

He missed that crew.

He missed a certain person in particular but like he’d admit that aloud. 

Before the aching in Law’s chest could become more prominent he willed the thoughts away. He peered again at the books in front of him, sighing. He should have been studying, researching. Law hadn’t had a lot of time to do that the last couple of months. At least not without some sort of stress accompanying it.

Hopefully the pages would distract him from these intruding thoughts. Law sat forward, finally paying his full attention to the medical books at last. 

Loud rumbles passed through the walls of the yellow submarine. The desk in front of Law shook hard until he got up, running to get out of his room. A sudden shift in the submarine, titled the floor almost completely diagonal. Law nearly crashed into the closed door from the sudden shift. He grabbed Kikoku before she fell on the floor, resting the sword against his shoulder. 

“What the hell is going on out there?!” Law yelled out of his room. He bolted towards the engine room, drawing up his room inside of the submarine to do a quick scan. 

“We can’t detect anything attacking the ship!” Penguin yelled back over the loud warning alarms coming from the ship. 

“The second engine has been damaged!” Jean Bart yelled from the other side. 

“Initiate an emergency blow!” Law ordered, hearing a cleat affirmative from the crew. Frustrated with finding nothing through his devil fruit, Law hurried towards the hatch. The shaking and rocking back of the ship even affected Law, who tended to have no trouble with keeping balanced. 

The submarine launched upwards to the surface. Law’s own room moved along with it. The new objects above the sea, now in his vicinity turned his shoulders stiff.

The Heart Pirates had a fleet of ships surrounding their own from all sides.

Law didn’t even have to take a step out of the sub to find that out. He turned his back to the exit, facing his crew.

“Prepare yourselves. These guys are no small timers.” Law said. The rest of the crew had already taken action in arming themselves, readying to protect and fight against anything.

Law’s left hand tightened its grip on Kikoku before bursting the hatch open to face those awaiting them. 

“Zehahaha!”

No. The last time Law had heard that laughter had been two years ago. Two years since that day that drove the world into chaos and despair. Two years since Law’s hands had been deep in the stomach of a rival. One who barely clinged to a life that destroyed his very being.

The world moved on.

Apparently so did he.

The gigantic ships towered the submarine, nearly casting a shadow over them. From Law could see with his ability there were over ten battleships surrounding them.

It almost flattered Law that they felt the need to completely surround them despite them being massively outnumbered in every way.

The battle ships had large logs of wood, reminding Law of a tied together raft, on either side of the ships. It gave the ships a much wider area of ocean to cover than another battleship wouldn’t be able to cover. Almost as if saying there’s no stopping them, even in this vast sea. 

There was one man who stood at the very front of the center ship. His ship’s nose pointed towards Law’s ship, while he stared down at Law. His back facing the sun, so Law and his crew could see the shadow of the man. Wearing his flamboyant pants, a dark coat with feathers, and multiple pistols stuffed into his belt. 

_What was the purpose of so many pistols when he possesses devil fruit abilities?_

Still, the rounder, large man laughed at the sight of them. Though the man stood much farther away from Law, he had to guess that the man was just under twice the height of himself. The man grinned down at them with broken teeth, holding the confidence of the man who once shook the entire world to its core. 

“Blackbeard,” Law said, loud enough for the crews to hear him. _Or Marshall D. Teach._

It chilled Law’s nerves to remember the two hold the same initial D. They held the same will despite being as different as can be.

“Of course we ran into a Yonko’s crew,” Shachi whispered to Penguin behind Law. 

There were questions Law had, but the best course of action was to wait. There remained the slim chance the Yonko didn’t want a fight but that would be highly unlikely. Still Law waited for the other captain to speak up first.

“Nice to finally meet you formally, Trafalgar Law.” 

_You attacked my ship and my crew._

“I believe we didn’t have the pleasure of meeting at the War of the Best.” Law said, his tone having an edge to it that he attempted to hold back. 

“No, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t watched your accomplishments.” 

_That does not mean anything good,_ Law thought warily. 

Law wasn’t stupid. He knew that a fight between any Yonko would be a loss with the level they were at now. The former Whitebeard crew hadn’t even matched up against the Blackbeard Pirates. 

“Accomplishments is certainly a way of phrasing it,” Law answered, trying his best to be casual about the situation. Showing fear would do him no good. He had to stand his ground. 

“If you would like, we can continue this conversation aboard my ship?” Teach said with a grin. The rest of his crew snicker silently behind him.

Immediately Law wanted to decline with a hard ‘No’ but stopped himself. He knows that the other pirate captain wanted something from him, but putting himself on another’s ship would leave an obvious vulnerability.

“This should be quick right? I’m fine where I am,” Law said. He knew dragging out the conversation would do no good. 

“In that case, you can answer from over there,” Teach said. 

Not having much time to process his words, Teach cut through his thoughts with an easy; “Join my crew!”

That took Law and the rest of his crew aback. However, the rest of Blackbeard’s crew looked down at them with great interest. Smiling, as though waiting for blood to be spilt.

Law should have expected this. 

It had been no secret that after the War of the Best Teach and his crew went devil fruit hunting. Taking powerful devil fruits for their own crews left and right, sometimes getting people with these devil fruits to join them. 

His own devil fruit is still highly sought after. 

Behind him, Law could feel his crew begin to tense up in anticipation. They didn’t seem too eager to see their captain go.

Turning his full attention back to Teach, Law asked, “Why do you ask?”

 _Not an outright no. I can’t be so reckless right now. I do need to know what they want from me._ The pounding of his heart only increased as he waited for Teach’s response. 

“There are many similarities between us!” Teach began.

Law raised an eyebrow at this. _What does he mean? What is he going on about?_

“For starters, we both set this new era of ours in motion!” Teach declared, “Me at the War of the Best. That was just setting up the starting line. You, on the other hand, tore through the gears of the old era in a motion so swift, the world didn’t know what hit them!”

The incident at Punk Hazard has indeed created a wild chain of events. Law knew it’d be bad, but even he had no reference of comprehending just how massive his and Luffy’s actions will affect the world. 

“We’ve started this era, now come with me and we can conquer this world! With your ability and my own, the World Government couldn’t stand a chance,” Teach grinned before motioning his hand towards them. 

_How many of those other captains have you given that very same offer I wonder?_

“Drop your weakling of a crew and start playing the position you belong! The best of the best, as my partner even.”

Grumbling from Shachi could be heard by Law. He knew that comment about a ‘weakling crew’ had more than upset them. Though it downright pissed Law off. 

Dropping his crew and going by _his_ side? Law rather have taken the risk and attempted to shamble Teach overboard right there. 

“You never did seem to understand the simple concept of a crew, Blackbeard,” Law said. He recalled from the War of the Best that Teach and his crew members operated on a different wavelength from other crews. Instead of bonding and trust, all there was between them was through strength and power alone.

The only respect this crew had for each other, relies on if the other could beat them in a fight. Much like Kaido’s which ended up playing a role in their downfall.

Teach and the powerful crew members at his side only laughed at his comment so Law took the opportunity to continue, “I don’t wish to leave my own crew for yours. Besides, I believe both of us know what you really are after. The Ope Ope no Mi.” 

“It’s true, your devil fruit power is incredible.” Teach said, “But I’m giving you such a gracious opportunity right now Trafalgar,”

Of course his devil fruit would be up for grabs. This offer of joining Blacbeard’s crew is probably a way to get Law to perform the Eternal Youth Surgery on Teach at one point or another. Either way, this group would be coming after Law’s life.

“I don’t believe I’m the right fit for your crew Blackbeard. If you think I’d be giving up my devil fruit so easily, you’re wrong.” Law said, a hard tone to his voice. 

As though waiting for some signal, the crews on Blackbeard’s fleets turned to him. Teach still looking down at Law with an unwavering interest and anussement. A look that made Law’s muscles tense and his eyes narrow. 

“I’ll give you two options then,” Teach started, “One is you come aboard my ship willingly and I’ll let your crew go off safely into the New World. The second option, you try to fight back and you and your crew will be taken hostage. Maybe some die in the process, who knows.”

Law’s knuckles turned white, wrapping tighter around Kikoku.

“I believe you know what you must choose, Trafalgar,” Teach grinned.

Cursing in his head, Law ran through every possible outcome at record speed.

The most reasonable choice is to save his crew. They can escape easily and Law would stay behind to not cause anyone from getting majorly hurt. But he hated the thought of going with such a terrible, horrid man-

‘Are you dumb?’

Law’s thoughts stilled.

‘If you don’t want to do it, then why do it? It’s that simple!’ Luffy words invaded his mind. The same words he had said to Law on the ship leaving Dressrosa.

Law knew Luffy wouldn’t have stood for Law doing that. Choosing the what would be more logical route.

 _My crew. They’ll at least survive but … I’m really going to be this selfish? Joining their crew however … it would end in my death. I don’t want to die. Not to_ him _._

No matter what they’d kill him. They want his fruit or the surgery first after all. And if he was going to die, hell, he’ll do it fighting them to the last second. 

God, he sounded like some other captain he knew. 

Looking back up at Teach, Law could see the man eagerly waiting for his response. Ready for words of agreement instead of a fight by his body language. 

Law smirked to himself. 

_Goddamn you Mugiwara-ya._

“It seems you’ve gotten the wrong conception about me.” Law said, taking a step forward. 

The blood pumped through his chest so fast, Law feared everyone could hear it. His feet weighed with each step forward. 

Looking past the brim of his white hat, Law stared back at the man, proud and defiant. 

“Giving in to the likes of you gives me no pleasure. If I do give in to your force there is no point to my life.” Law said. His right hand moved to slowly unsheathe his nodachi. 

“I will never leave any regrets in my life.”

The ship on Law’s right, cut in half as easy as cutting through silk. Law’s swift movement of the slice had only been seen by those with observation haki. Screams erupted from the ship that began collapsing into the merciless ocean.

“Zehahaha! Trust me Trafalgar! The last man who spoke those words, regretted them terribly,” Teach said with an amused glint in his eyes.

The Heart Pirates moved into fighting position right behind Law, ready to fight with their captain. It brought a genuine smile to his face to have such a crew so trusting in him, at the same time he feared the outcome of their blind trust.

Roars of mockery and jeers came from the rival pirates. Staring them down like a lion would it’s next meal. Deafened by the noise, Law prepared his room once more. 

_Mugiwara-ya … I hope you don’t mind me taking your spotlight for once in this New World._

The weight of the world crushed Law’s shoulders. His lungs squeezed by the force, gasping for air desperately. All muscles exhausted beyond his limit. He swore that one more push and all muscles would cease function.

“Are you finally done?” Teach’s voice came from above him.

Law’s arms shook, trying to push himself up from the red stained ground. Breath ragged as he tried to blink the blood out of his left eye. His own blood that came from a gash on his head. His hat disappearing in the midst of the chaos somewhere. Kikoku that he had held by his side had been taken away. Knock out from his hand in an instant.

Ash scratched the inside of his throat just by lifting his head upwards. At first all he could see where the black boots in front of him, before slowly meeting eyes with the emperor of the sea.

“I’ll give you the choice again,” Teach grinned, motioning his arms towards his right, “I’m sure this will help you make your final decision.” Law slowly turned his throbbing head towards his left to see a heart wrenching sight.

The crew members he had traveled the seas with, now heavily injured and bounded. The held sorrowful gazes, as though being sorry for not being strong enough to fight against such monsters. Law couldn’t blame them. He blamed himself for not being strong enough to protect all his crew members in this harsh world.

The anger boiled inside of him. His teeth gritted down hard, almost baring his teeth like an animal would it’s fangs. Teach looked at him, eagerly awaiting his answer.

Law didn’t have the chance to respond. The muscles in his face went slack. Fuzz filled his vision and his eyes rolled back just before colliding with the wooden floor.

Law’s stubbornness made him refuse to fall into unconsciousness. He couldn’t stand for it. Noises and sounds of someone talking could be heard around him. The pain and aching of living had pushed him so far, he only felt numb towards everything.

The blurred colors in his vision changed. His head reminded him of the feeling of being underwater. Weakened, constricting, heavy.

The exhaustion had kept him from processing that Law had been picked up and carried away from his spot. He could have sworn he heard his crew yelling for him. Maybe they weren’t. He hoped they weren’t.

_Think about yourselves for once … you idiots._

Regret seeped through his mind.

 _No, you made this choice. You made this choice because you_ wanted _this. Now you’ll live with it and pick yourself back up._

But when could he do that? As far as he knew, they weren’t exactly keen on letting him go. But would they let his crew go? Would they at least have a chance? Or would they take their heads after taking their captain?

The farther his body was taken away, the harder to become to withhold those piercing thoughts. The ‘I should have’s, the ‘I wish I’s, the ‘what if’s.

Faint noises of cheering and laughter mocked his guilt. The sounds echoing through Law’s ears while his head spun. All he could really focus on was breathing in and out slowly and staying conscious for as long as he could. 

White light burned his retinas, making him hiss and squint in vain. Something held his arms down, people surrounded him and conversated right above him.

“... need … fixed … broken … him … cell…”

“... ribs … heal … weeks …”

The words barely registered in Law’s weak state. Vaguely feeling liquid being poured on patches of skin, which were then wrapped up tightly. Some of his clothing was removed to reach some hidden wounds to wrap up. 

_Oh, they do want me alive. But for how long?_

The answer in the back of his mind made his heart sink. For as long as he’s useful.

They wouldn’t even have the mind to drop him off alive to the World Government for some extra cash. No, the worst scenario would come to fruition. Teach would keep him alive and try to force him to perform the Eternal Youth Surgery. When that didn’t work, they’d just steal his fruit anyways and give it to someone else who could use it. Leaving him to die in the process.

Was there a time in his life he would have agreed to join them? Willingly?

Unfortunately, yes.

Younger, naive him of course, but a yes nonetheless. 

“... sleep …”

“... sleep …” 

A panicked rush of adrenaline flew through Law. Despite his dizzying state, he attempted to sit up to no avail. Something held down his neck while something else pricked the left side of his neck.

Gasping for air, Law fought to keep his eyes open. He knew there were seconds left in his consciousness.

One.

_No._

Two.

_My crew._

Three. 

_When will I…_

Four.

_… wake up again?_

Five.

The blurred world Law could barely see, faded to black. 

Dreaming of home meant different things for Law. One dream could be of his submarine with his crew, another with the straw hats there, or the other in a fiery war zone. 

The dream Law had was the latter. 

Burning fires and endless screaming. It had been a month or so since he'd had a dream like that. Law really could have lived without such things and thought that maybe those nightmares would have been gone for good.

The memory of Luffy’s words came to mind. The straw hat wearing man had caught one of these nightmares sometime when they had been resting on the island Zou. 

‘You’ve been chasing vengeance but when will you stop to heal?’

_I have healed._

‘You haven’t.’

With those far away words, the throbbing in Law’s head returned. The pain only increased when he tried to open his eyes. Forcing his eyes opened, he scrunched his face in confusion. The gray ceiling of the Polar Tang didn’t stare back at him, nor did he see the pristine wooden ceiling of the Thousand Sunny. 

The memories flooded back to him in an instant. 

His crew.

His ship. 

Dread clawed up his stomach and his throat, resting itself in his mind. He had lost. He had chosen to fight and lost. 

Again fighting back regret, Law tried to move to get a better look of his surroundings. Which all he could do was groan at his creaking bones and stiff muscles. Lips chapped and dry, Law moved his aching jaw around to try and talk. His dried out throat only made him cough instead.

Every part of him ached. 

Mentally and physically.

Sitting on the bed, Law finally got a good look of the cell he had been thrown in. Bars in front of him and on the window behind him. Law didn’t wish to test if they were seastone, he assumed that they were. The ship rocked back and forth, the waves being far, far below the window. He must be just below the deck. 

For a rival pirate ship, it was surprisingly clean? Nothing was rusted or moldy. For a cell it was very well taken care of, the bed sheets being just as clean too. The bed he slept in had more cushion to it, resting against the wall. 

Looking down, he could see that his old shirt and sweater had been discarded. He still wore the same bloodied pants and shoes. Bandages tightly wrapped around his torso and arms, clean bandages. They were either new or had been changed out. The most worrying had to be the weakened seastone cuffs placed on his arms. A single longer chain attached to his left foot connected to the wall next to him.

How much time would he have to escape? There weren't many openings, the bars alone wouldn't have stood much of an issue for Law. He could have waited for his stamina to get back to normal before escaping, but the seastone cuffs would keep that from happening.

The chain on his leg didn’t even let him reach the bars to his exit. He can’t touch the door, so even if he had the key there was no way out.

Every possible way of escape reached the dead end. Most of which stemming from the fact that Law was on an enemy’s ship in the middle of the sea.

Still the worries for his crew kept pestering his mind. He rather focused on what he needed to get done rather than what could have happened before. Whatever that has happened has happened.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Law listed his new goals.

First, find out where his crew is. Second, gather as much information on the location of the ship and the islands it’s heading towards. Third, get out of the cell when the ship is near an island. Fourth, recuperate if needed then go after his crew.

How much time had even passed? How long had they kept him under? 

Could he even rely on-

Law instantly halted his train of thought. He had to go under the assumption that he was on his own. No allies. No outside help. It is no such thing for pirates to rely on anyone else but one’s own crew. 

Even if someone wanted to help him, that would take time, resources, and an unimaginable amount of determination. It’s a Yonko they’d fight. Not even the World Government would take that risk. 

A slam of a door made Law jolt at the sound. He watched and listened carefully for any movement. Loud boots slapped against the wooden floor, getting increasingly louder with each step. 

Clasping his hands together, Law rested his arms on his legs showing him to be laid back. Despite his uneasiness, there was no doubt Law would show that outwardly.

The footsteps made it to the front of his cell, revealing an imposing Jesus Burgess. He stared down at Law with a smug grin, holding in his hand a metal platter of food. Law stared back with a bored expression, not trying to give away his growing need to figure out his situation. 

“Your first meal aboard the Saber of Xebec,” Burgess said while opening a small window of the cell near the floor. He slid the metal plate across the floor towards Law’s feet. Burgess stood back up, putting his hands on his waist, “Don’t try pulling a hunger strike. You’ll need your energy up for your escape attempts after all!”

Burgess laughed as he walked away from the cell. Law’s hands clenched at his mocking words. 

_They’re already prepared against me fighting back. Which means they aren’t going to kill me anytime soon._

Even that reassurance didn’t help Law’s nerves. He usually wouldn’t have minded getting caught, but his crew had been with him. This wasn’t a solo mission, his crew could be somewhere on the same ship or not at all.

He wasn’t too sure which was better.

For his crew to be alive or not at all. Who knew what this crew had done to his own. They could have let them go (unlikely) or taken them as hostages. Hostages to use in order to bribe him to perform the surgery. 

The food below at his feet mocked him as he stared down at the plate. Looking back around the room, Law noticed how Burgess seemed to come right at the moment he had begun to wake up and explore. There could have been some sort of surveillance on him, like a surveillance transponder snail watching him. It only took a couple of seconds for him to find one peeping out in the corner of the room, hidden behind some wood but out of reach and behind the bars. 

At first Law wondered if he should just ignore it, using it’s blind spots to his advantage. But he had looked directly at it, no doubt whoever was using it had already seen that Law knew where it was. 

Out of spite, Law picked up some of the mash potatoes for the plate in his hand before flinging it, which was somewhat of a challenge thanks to the cuffs on his hands. The food landed directly on the snail with a loud splat. Only a bit of him felt bad for the snail but the rest of him wanted the entire crew to know that he would not be giving in so easily just because he had been captured. 

Kicking the plate to the side, Law collapsed back on the bed. Waiting for any of the crew members to come up to check on him. Maybe even Teach himself would come in, trying to bargain with him once more. 

If he played his cards right, he could get more information about his situation. 

Shutting his eyes, Law sighed in frustration to himself. 

_Cora-san, I think you were wrong about this world driving for me to live._

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for this fic to just have along breaks in between updates ... rip
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


End file.
